Life or Death
by Golden Vampire Eyes
Summary: Now that Liza and Xavier are vampires, everything should be safe, right? Wrong. Jacob and Embry are still put off about the fight. What could they have been doing for the past seven years. Soon, it will be spieces aganist spieces. Who will win this war?


**Here it is! The long awaited sequel to MEET YOUR DADDY!! My first big hit story! **

**DISCLAIMER FOR ALL CHAPTERS!!**

**I am not Stephenie Meyer, nor will ever be Stephenie Meyer. Thus meaning I do not own Twilight, Bella, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, or any other Twilight made characters. I do own Cheyenne, John, Liza, Xavier, Kendall, Dexter, Dana, Adam, and maybe some new characters. **

**Warning!**

**Mrs. Cather is a stripper and she gets freaky with her students. Not a real class. **

**BPOV.**

I was sitting in our new house in St. Louis. I watched the rain droplets hit the clear window. Edward and the kids are out hunting. Chey and John are watching a movie. Adam and Kendall are playing chess. Emmett and Rosalie are well, busy. Alice and Jasper are cleaning their room up. Carlisle is at the hospital, getting set up. Esme is cleaning the new house. I heard the front door bust off its hinges and I raced downstairs. I saw Edward, Liza, Dexter, Xavier, and Dana sitting on the floor. "What happened?" I asked, concern filling my voice. Edward glanced at me worriedly and breathed in.

"Werewolves. And a lot." Edward breathed. What could he mean. There are werewolves out there in this mythical world.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Confusion was obvious on my face and in my words. Edward looked frustrated for a moment but his face became the hard mask that I scorn.

"I smelled a bunch of wolves in the forest where we were hunting. They were thinking of Lizzie and Xavier's faces." Edward said, clearly angered and confused by the fact.. I gasped. Oh no. This is not good. Not good at all.

"What do they want with them!" I shouted, appalled at the fact of someone that might want to hurt my children.

"I don't know." Xavier proclaimed nervously, while holding Dana in a vice tight grip. The rest of the family gathered around them on the floor, having heard the conversation from around the house.

"We can take on a few mutts." Emmett said, un-phased by the fact. Typical Emmett. Don't worry unless needed. Impossible.

"How many do you think there are?" Esme asked, concern clear in her low soprano voice.

"At least fifty or more. We honestly have no clue. It seemed like so many." Liza pondered aloud to herself, answering Esme's question in the process.

"What will we do?" Alice asked, her voice full of sorrow. She hates not being able to see werewolves.

"We see what they want." Dexter said surely. 5...4...3...2...1. Here it is.

"Who died and made you boss?" Xavier snorted sarcastically. I knew that Xavier wouldn't be able to resist the temptation of being sarcastic. 5...4...3...2...1. Next one.

"Technically, we are all dead." Liza added in. Edward and I rolled our eyes in unison at the 'children'. It was always timed.

"Well, we should figure out what they want. If they attack, we run." Carlisle said, ending the squabble. I nodded, I trust Carlisle's judgment. The family went back to doing there normal activities. Edward and I were snuggled on the couch. We would start school tomorrow. I sighed against Edward's chest. I like school but it tends to get old when you have been at least 12 times.

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward asked softly. I smirked softly against his chest. I love how he is always concerned for me. But he knows when enough is enough.

"School." I groaned. I felt Edward chuckle. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him.

"Don't worry." Edward smiled against my hair. I smiled softly to myself.

"What's the story this year?" I asked out of pure curiosity. We have a new story every time we move.

"Rosalie, Jasper, John, Kendall, Dana, Dexter, and Bella Hale were adopted by Esme Hale. Emmett, Alice, Cheyenne, Adam, Xavier, Liza, and myself were adopted by Carlisle Cullen. Rosalie and Jasper are twins. Dana and Dexter are brother and sister. John and Kendall are brother and sister. Emmett, Alice, and Adam are related biologically; Cheyenne, Liza, and I are related. Then we adopted Xavier." Edward explained simply. I laughed and nodded. "Oh and Carlisle and Esme met online and then got married." Edward smiled his signature crooked smile at me. My heart would be sent into overdrive if it was still beating. We have to change the story a lot.

"What about me?" I asked, playfully teasing him. Edward's chest moved up and down when he chuckled.

"You are an only child since it is true anyway." Edward smiled. I nodded in satisfaction.

"Sure. And normal couples?" I asked. Edward laughed and nodded. I smiled lay on my back in his lap. Edward smiled down at me. He boldly placed his hands on my stomach. I smirked coyly at him. Cheyenne walked in the room and flung herself onto the couch next to us. The couch shook from the vibration.

"Hey lover birds." Chey smiled. I shook my head at her and glared. She just winked. I wonder what that was about?

"What do you want Cheyenne?" I asked annoyed. She ignored the fact. She smiled brightly.

"Just to let you know that your children are up to something." Chey smirked. I looked at Edward and he was curious also. Great. Wonder what it is this time. Bombs, firecrackers, guns, water balloons, slime, flying dog, flying cow, what else could they do?

"What per say in particular are they up to?" Edward asked. I smiled at his early 19th century word frame.

"Trying to make a cake to ward off the dogs. What do you honestly think? What date is coming up?" Cheyenne asked in a bittersweet voice. I pondered for a moment. The tenth is not important. The twelfth either. Got it!

"Um, our anniversary." I said. Realization spread across my face. Our anniversary. How'd I forget! I shot out of Edward's lap. "Our anniversary!" I shouted. Edward's face resembled mine.

"Damn!" I heard Liza hiss. I smiled for a moment, enjoying the fact that I figured it out. Then I realized she swore.

"Language! Even if your 20 years old I am still your mother!" I yelled. I heard her groan then I could hear Xavier laughing.

"What could they be up to?" Edward pondered out loud. I shrugged and sat back down. We were left in peace for the rest of the night. It was 7 am when things started getting frantic. There was a loud crash that sounded upstairs followed by Alice's pixie shriek.

"I have nothing to wear!" Alice shrieked. I laughed. She always has something to wear. That is strange of her to say that. I should go figure out what she is talking about. I kissed Edward's cheek and ran up the pinewood stairs. The pale pink door to Jasper and Alice's room was ajar. I walked in and gaped. How could somebody so small create so much destruction! Her entire wardrobe was spread throughout the entire room.

"What did you do?" I asked in awe and fear. Alice popped up from behind a mountainous pile of clothes.

"I was looking for something to wear!" Alice shrieked again. I sighed and shook my head. I walked into mine and Edward's room. I pulled out a bag from Wet Seal and walked back to Alice's destroyed room. The pile on the floor now touched the ceiling. I tossed her the bag. She caught it with ease.

"Wear that drama queen." I laughed. Alice pulled out the banded cheetah print spaghetti strap and the black cuff shorts. She squealed and launched herself at me. I laughed and hugged her back. "Where is Jasper?" I asked after the hugging spree was over.

"I dunno. He was in here but then he vanished." Alice pulled on the outfit at vampire speed. It looked amazing on her, as always.

"Help!" A muffled cry came from the clothing. I chuckled.

"I think I found him." I smiled. I walked over to the mountain of clothes. I stuck my hand in and Jasper grabbed it. I pulled him out and the clothes went flying like an explosion. Alice screamed. I was chortling with laughter. Jasper wrapped his arms around Alice's tiny waist, calming her down.

"Shh, Alice, it will be ok. Bella, Rosalie, Cheyenne, Dana, Kendall, and Liza will all go shopping with you on Saturday." Jasper whispered in his wife's ear. Alice smiled. We will what now!

"We will?" I asked skeptically. Alice smiled smugly at me.

"Yes." Jasper smirked. I groaned and walked back to mine and Edward's room. I grabbed a black lace trim corset top and low rise skinny jeans. I put on my black converse and headed downstairs.

"Everyone ready?" I asked with no added enthusiasm.

"Pretty much." Liza shrugged. I laughed and we all walked out to the cars. I got in my new Bugatti. Edward, Liza, Dexter, Xavier, and Dana followed me. The rest got in the Porsche and M3. I sped off towards the school. The roads of St. Louis were vacant on this mild August morning. I pulled up at the small high school. There was a long piece of sidewalk leading to the school. The school had faded red bricks and dimmed windows. Some students walked around the school aimlessly. We stepped out of the car and the students eyes fixed on us. Edward growled low in his throat. I put my hand on his chest, silencing him.

"Sorry Bella." Edward said remorsefully. I nodded and we leaned against the fence and waited for the others. Watching the humans always seemed to amuse us. Hearing there thoughts is even worse. I picked up that power sometime in the last seven years. I think it was an added bonus to when the twins became full vampires. My mind is still unrevealed to Edward. The M3 and Porsche finally pulled up and parked next to us. I smiled as the rest of my family got out. We walked with extreme grace to the office and got our schedules. I had at least one class with each member of my family. Liza, Dexter, Dana, and I walked to our first class. History. Just wonderful. The subject I try to avoid most. My history is not pleasant. We entered the room and there were many jaw drops at our inhumanly beautiful features. I listened in on there thoughts. _Whoa! Those new kids are hot! New kids are always hot! The one in the short skirt looks amazing. I wonder if she has a boyfriend. _I rolled my eyes at the hormonal boy's thoughts and glanced around the room to see who was thinking it. My eyes fixed on a boy with shagged blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He was lean but not muscular. He had a bit of hair on his chin. My face appeared in his mind. _Three words. Big Boner Babe. _My face wrinkled with disgust. The teacher told us to sit wherever. Dana and I sat in the back row while Liza and Dexter sat front row. Mrs. Cather slapped the ruler to her desk. Everyone but the four of us jumped.

"What is the most important thing in here?" She asked. I don't know. Air. The humans do need to breathe once in awhile. Mrs. Cather had razor cut brown hair and dark green eyes. She was tall, possibly 5'8. She only was in her 30's.

"Don't bring your boyfriends into class." Some girl up front answered. She had red hair and a petite frame. Huh? What does that have to do with history?

"That is right. Now grab your bags and move towards the park." Mrs. Cather said. The park? I sighed and grabbed my bag. She led us outside and into a locked door which only she had the key to. She led us in and slammed the door. She flipped on a light switch and revealed the room. Oh. My. Carlisle. It is a strip club. There is stripper poles, strobe lights, a stage, a dance floor, a bar, and a disco ball. "Zip down to your under clothes." Mrs. Cather demanded. I do not like where this is headed.

**The first chapter of the sequel! Review and tell me if you like it!**


End file.
